Kirby Lover7485 and the Pokemon World/Walkthough Page 1
Inrto Dear Kirby Lover7485, I have invited you in a Pokemon Party in a different universe, Yours truely, Trainer Ozan Pop Star You start off entering the Dream Land Castle. Then talk to Kirby who will power up the universe portal to the Pokemon World. Route 1 Once in the Pokemon World enter Ozan's House and talk to him. He reviles that he was actually Nazo and the Pokemon Party was just a plot to destroy Kirby Lover7485! The two saw three Pokeballs. You get to pick first. Here is the Pokemon you get in each ball: Right Left Middle O <---Squirtle O<---Bulbasaur O<---Charmander Which ever you pick Nazo wil choose the following: Trainer Battle Trainer Name: Rival Nazo HP:80 Attacks: Tackle, Growl, Leaf Whip (Bulbasaur), Fire Breath (Charmander), Water Canon (Squirtle) EX: 50 Training Room After Nazo is beated, he takes Kirby Lover7485 to the Training Room to lear how to train his Pokemon, catch Pokemon, and defend against attacks. Lesson 1: Attack Lesson 2: Pokeballs Lesson 3: Defence Lesson 4: Healing Lesson 5: Battle Nazo's Pokemon Lesson 6: Catch Squirtle and Bulbasaur/Charmander and Bulbasaur/Squirtle and Charmander Route 1 (revisit) Now you have all 3 starters, time to go into the Beach World to get the first badge. Go over the beach bridge to enter Route 2 Route 2 The gate will only open if you have at least one starter. Once you do, you can go into the Beach World. Beach World Time for the Pokemon catching begin! Route 3 The intro to the Beach world you will encouter a few wild pokemon here. Wild Pokemon Squirtle HP: 30 Attacks: Tackle, Water Canon Wild Pokemon Pysduck HP: 40 Attacks: Tackle, Duck Tail, Growl Wild Pokemon Poliwag HP: 35 Attacks: Water Wave, Tackle, Tail Whip Route 4 Talk to Ninja and he'll open the bridge for you to cross to Route 5. Route 5 Again , you will battle more wild Pokemon. Wild Pokemon Horsea HP: 60 Attacks: Tail Whip, Tackle Wild Pokemon Marill HP: 52 Attacks: Tackle, Water Canon Route 6 You encounter a Waddle Dee who will fight you in a Pokemon Battle. Trainer Battle Waddle Dee, Cutey Pokemon: Lv. 8 Squirtle, Lv. 7 Marill, Lv. 10 Horsea Attacks: Tackle, Water Gun, Tail Whip EX: 125 Beating Cutey will let you advance. Wild Pokemon Kingdra HP: 70 Attacks: Water Wave, Water Canon, Watr Gun Route 7 Follow the path to the special pokemon at the end. Wild Pokemon Unknow HP: 50 Attacks: Tackle Route 11 After Routes 8, 9, and 10, you finally encouter the specail pokemon and he'll battle you in a fight. Boss Fight Kyogre HP: 250 Attacks: Water Laser, Water Canon, Water Gun, Tackle EX: 300 Defeating Kyogre will make him yours! You can now move on to Route 12. Route 12 The wild pokemon you'll find here are as followed Wild Pokemon Spheal HP: 100 Attacks: Water and Ice Laser, Tackle, Water Gun Wild Pokemon Wartortle HP: 80 Attacks: Water Gun, Water Laser, Tackle Wild Pokemon Tenacool HP: 87 Attacks: Stinger Lasers, Water Wave Beach World Gym We finally reach the gym of the Beach World. Trainer Battle Waddle Dee, Aqua Pokemon: Lv. 15 Tenacool, Lv. 11 Squirtle Attack: Tackle, Water Gun EX: 235 Trainer Battle Waddle Doo, Water Pokemon: Lv. 16 Spheal, Lv. 20 Wartortle, Lv. 14 Unknow Attack: Water Canon, Growl, Water Wave, Tcakle Finally, you reach, Gym Leader, Sonic. Wierd, because he doesn't like water! Gym Leader Battle Sonic the Hedgehog Pokemon: Lv. 28 Watortle, Lv. 24 Tenacruel, Lv. 26 Spheal EX: 450 As prize, you get the Aqua badge from Sonic. You can move on to Poison Jungle (where poision types live) if you have at least 15 Pokemon. Or, you can look for more Pokemon on Island Hidden Beach. Route 13 If you decide to go to the Hidden Island you must pay a Toad to give you a ride to the island. Island Hidden Beach The other water types are here so here we go! Route 14 You have to enter the Water Cave to find the others. To see more go here. Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guide, Tips & Tricks, Cheats/Unlockables, Secrets or Easter Eggs Pages Category:Pokémon (series)